The Living and the Dead
by michebabyblue
Summary: In a world where humans and vampires live in peace. There a few who wish to rule, a phrophecy and love is needed to keep the peace.
1. Prelude

**The Living and the Dead.**

**Reviews always welcome, Enjoy the story.**

**Prelude**

A thousand years after the beginning of time a prophecy was formed.

_The un-dead one, who has only daughters, will have one son. _

_Half of the living and half of the dead._

_He will be bound to the strongest of the daughters._

_Together they will wage a war that will change the earth._

_When Hell is finished the un-dead become living once more,_

_Except the chosen few, _

_Who will be guardians of earth for all time to come._

A century later the first vampire was created. Any male made into a vampire could only survive for a hundred years before turning to dust, so only women were created.

As humans evolved they became scared of the vampires, soon war raged as each species fought for dominance.

Then one night the first vampire, who went by Giles and his personally sired 'daughters' made a pact with humans, they would harm no innocent, if they were not harmed in return.

A slight peace came over the world as vampires took it upon themselves to protect humans from other worldly creatures that were not so peaceful.

However there were vampires and humans a like who did not like the pact between them. Dawn a strong fighter rallied fighters who believed that vampires were above humans and should have supreme rule over the Earth.

Then there was Riley he and a select few humans believe that vampires could not be trusted and made it their goal to rid the world of them before they could turn on humans.

Giles was well aware of the dangers these two groups. So he appointed his strongest and favourite 'daughter' Buffy as leader of a group of warrior vamps, sworn to protect both living and dead. They were known as the guardians and was feared and respected through out the world.

Giles soon found himself in love with a human woman called Jenny. They were married in both vampire and Human rituals. Then a miraculous thing happened Jenny became pregnant.

Some worshiped the unborn child, others feared it and some thought to use it for evil.

On the day the baby was born, Jenny died due to the birthing process, and Buffy vowed that she and the guardians would protect the baby boy, who was named Angelus.

A.N I know 3 stories at once might be a bit much but hey I really don't have much to do at the moment and my friend who helped come up with this idea is leaving to go back home soon, so I anted to start it before she left.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It had been five years since Angel had been born, and because his mother had been human he had none of the weakness of a vampire.

Buffy had trained three men to look after him during the day. They became trusted and were treated like guardians.

On the day of Angel's 6th birthday Buffy got a call from her second in command Faith. She was based in Sunnydale, a hellmouth resided there but so far had been dormant.

"B, this hellmouth just woke up and I'm telling you it ain't a morning person. Willow and Fred are trying their best but we need some back up A.S.A.P."

Buffy sighed this was the last thing she needed. Willow was their most powerful witch while Fred was a portal expert. She knew what she had to do no matter how much she didn't want to.

"Alright I'm on my way tonight, Spike, Xander and Gunn should be able to look after Angel, while Kendra and Tara can keep an eye on Dawn's and Riley's groups."

"Okay B why do you keep calling Angelus Angel anyway?"

"I just did once and he liked it so I call him Angel, besides he does look like one."

"You know he isn't going to be happy that your leaving on his birthday."

"Yeah but an active hellmouth needs attention, and if it's as powerful as you say, well then it can't be helped."

"Whatever B see you soon"

Buffy put the phone back on the cradle and went in search for Giles. She found him in the library, whenever he wasn't with Angel he was in the library looking at demons and translating prophecies.

"Buffy shouldn't you be getting things ready for the party?" Giles asked when he acknowledged her presence. She truly was like a daughter to him. He had sired Buffy along with her mother and sister, sensing potential in all of them. If he had known what her sister would turn into. Oh well past is past.

"Cordelia is dealing with it, honestly sometimes I wonder why you sired her. Anyway Faith called" she then went on to repeat the phone call ending with. "I'm leaving tonight for Sunnydale."

"Oh dear, oh dear, that's not good what about Angel, he's going to be devastated."

"What's devastated" Giles and Buffy turned to see Angel standing in the door way.

"Hey there birthday boy, wow 6 years old, your going to be a big strong man like your father soon." Buffy tried to get his attention off the question he had asked.

"Thanks, Buffy you're coming to my party right?" Buffy winced inside, he sounded so happy, she didn't want to break his little heart.

"Angel, something's come up. I'm gonna have to go away." Her heart broke as she watched his expression fall.

"Why do you have to go today, it's my birthday and I want you here, who's going to protect me?" Angel tried to hide his tears, he didn't want to act like a baby in front of his father and Buffy.

Buffy came and lifted him up.

"Hey you've still got Spike, Xander and Gunn not to mention Cordy, Tara, Kendra and your father. They'll all die before anything could hurt you. That's why I'm leaving." She set him down and stayed at his level.

"Come on cheer up, you are the boss now, you can order the boys all you want."

Angel smiled a little.

"Now before I leave, I'm quite certain I have a present for you."

Angel fully smiled and jumped up and down. Buffy reached into her pocket and pulled out a chain that had a Griffin sitting on top of an A on it.

"Here you go wear this to give you the strength and courage of a griffin."

"What do you say to Buffy" Giles said as Buffy put the necklace on Angel. They both knew that the necklace had been fitted with a homing spell.

"Thank you. How long are you going to be away for?" Angel asked while he admired his new necklace.

"I'm not certain, it could be a while before I get back"

"Promise you'll come back." Angel pleaded

"Angel" Buffy sighed

"Promise Buffy, please we need you."

Buffy hesitated she never liked making promises she didn't know she could keep, but to ease his mind . . .

"I promise no matter how long it takes I'll come back, I've got to speak to the others let them in on the sitch" she referred the last part to Giles, heading to the door she turned and smiled at Angel.

"Bye Angel take care of everyone, Giles I'll call you once I'm down there."

Angel ran to his dad as the door closed.

"I don't want her to go"

"Neither do I but you know what she's like, stubborn and will never leave danger to others. Come on we have a party to get ready for,"

Sunnydale nine years later.

A lone figure walked through a graveyard alert and silent. The sounds of a struggle disturbed the air and the figure took off running.

The person stopped suddenly as he came upon a woman fighting three big demons at once. The person didn't interfere just stood transfixed at the power the little woman held. Then one of the demons got her on her back and spoke in a raspy voice.

"You will die and the prophecy will not come true."

Buffy braced herself to feel the sharp wooden weapon pierce her heart, but it never came, slowly she opened her eye's expecting Faith to be now fighting. The person however was defiantly not Faith; he seemed to be a male of 25 and was fighting like a pro.

Soon the demon were dead, buffy stood up and brushed herself off. Her movements stopped when the man turned around and the necklace he wore glinted in the moon light catching her eye.

She had seen it before, flashes of a boy and a promise flashed through her mind, then she heard herself gasp a name once familiar.

"Angel"

Angel smirked and stepped closer to his old guardian and most trusted friend.

"Hello Buffy."

A.N um I couldn't exactly remember what bird was on the tattoo on Angel's back so I made it a griffin.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

She couldn't believe her eyes, that the cute little five year old she had left was this man before her.

Though she never managed to visit she called every week if she wasn't stopping an apocalypse.

Then the sentence the demon had told her broke her shocked filled mind.

Pulling out a phone she dialled the base they had set up there.

"Will's it's me . . . I know . . . look demon, big, black and strong attacked me outta nowhere . . . I'm fine, he, she, it mentioned a prophecy, something I guess to do with me . . . tell you more when I get back . . . what . . . damn, put her name on the list . . . don't argue Willow.

Buffy didn't say good bye just hanged up. Turning to Angel she made sure she showed no emotion.

"Come on, it's not safe, you should've stayed with Gunn, Xander and Spike. I don't have time to baby-sit." Buffy said then without anything further turned and started to walk away.

Angel was shocked at the change in Buffy's demeanour, the Buffy he could remember was, well not happy and carefree, but it definitely seemed that way to how she was acting now, a rock showed more emotion.

"You're welcome" he muttered before quietly following her, all the while trying to think of what could've happened to make her be like this.

_5 miles out of Sunny dale._

She was restless, so close yet so far away from her ultimate goal. One person stood in her way . . . Buffy. The anger that name brought to her was so fierce she hadn't even realized that she had punched a hole in her wall.

Breathe. She looked around at her surroundings; they were definitely a far cry from where she would normally dwell not to mention her once human home. Most people would've have called this house very big but not quite a mansion, the late owners sure did keep the place tidy thankfully.

A knock at her door caught her attention.

"Enter"

A blonde head appeared and she had to hold back a sigh at the sight of the ditzy Harmony.

"Mistress, the others would like to know exactly what's going to happen when we reach our destination?" Harmony whispered.

"OH they want to know, well they will find out when we get there, just tell them I promise them lots and lots of blood fresh human blood for them once we get settled." She replied dismissing her minion.

"But isn't Buf" Harmony was cut short by a very strong hand around her throat.

"Don't ever mention _her_ around me again, the only reason you survive this time is to deliver a message to the others. I swear that once I'm through with_ her _she will be nothing but a distant memory." She then flung Harmony across the room, the dishevelled vampire picked herself up and fled the room.

Dawn then turned to stare at the night sky.

"Soon dear sister we will be reunited, but this family reunion is the type where only one survives.

A.N sorry bout the shortness and the lateness of this chapter, but I'm doing some extra hours at work, which is keeping me real busy, any way hope you liked it. Let me know.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The base in Sunnydale was an old mansion, refurnished to suit their needs. The outside didn't look to flash and to a casual observer it would seem that it was as rundown as the mansions in the surrounding area.

Buffy hadn't spoken a word as they had walked and they hadn't come across any more demons or rouge vamps.

When they entered, she disappeared leaving Angel alone in the entrance hall.

Where the outside was plain and rundown the interior definitely made up for it. The entrance hall alone was brightly lit and decorated with dark colours suiting a vampire's home.

"Hey Princess Peaches in here." Angel grizzled at the nickname insisted on using for him.

He followed the sound from where Spikes voice came from and found that both Gunn and Xander were here as well.

"Hey Angel-man, word is you've seen Buffy."

"That's right so has she changed much." Angel thought for a minute before answering.

"Yeah she was the one who brought me here, and I think something's happened to her."

Before anyone could as k him to elaborate on his response, they found themselves surrounded by seven strong looking Vamps all holding swords like they were born with them attached.

No one moved or made a sound, the beating of the men's hearts sounding clearly into the silence.

"What is the . . ." Spike tried to ask but was cut off by a sword being pressed against his throat.

"Stand down" Angel easily recognized Buffy's voice and soon she came into view. Behind her were two women, a brunette who was clearly a vampire, and a redhead who Angel read as human but felt power radiating off her in ways.

"Have they been anywhere other than this room"

"We're not stupid B" the Brunette huffed.

Angel was confused why were they being treated like enemies, he was certain Buffy had recognized him back in the grave yard, so he decided to try and get through to her.

"Buffy what's going on, it's me Angel surely the necklace you gave me on my sixth birthday is enough proof." Buffy thought about his statement before turning her gaze to the redhead.

"Will?"

"It's them no glamour's or shape shifting demons of the like in here." As if that was some sort of sign The other seven vamps sheathed their swords and left the room.

There was a couple of minutes of silence before Buffy spoke.

"Faith, Willow let me introduce you to Spike, Gunn and Xander, Guardians and Above all Prince Angel's Mentors and Body guards, and surely by now you know that this is the Prince himself." She let that soak in before turning to the men.

"Prince Angel, fellow Guardians, the brunette is Faith my second in command and the redhead is Willow our local witch, you will follow any orders they give, or you leave. You don't talk to anyone but us and Oz who you'll meet later, or you will leave. Finally tell anyone where we are or what we are doing"

"Let me guess we leave" Xander cut in with a smile. Before anyone could blink he was sent across the room.

"No I kill you myself without a second thought." She said with a deadly calm voice.

"My mission is to protect this planet and anyone who is working for or with me, and anyone who puts anyone else in danger is removed." She then turned and started to leave when Angel called out.

"Buffy, what happened to you?"

Turning her head slightly she answered.

"I came here and grew up, I suggest you do the same if any of you want to survive me. Let alone this place." She continued to leave, slamming the door in her wake leaving the room once again in silence.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

While she didn't exactly storm through the building Buffy did move quickly and anyone who took one look at her face quickly moved out of way.

'I don't need this not now, not when she is so damn close' Buffy had always had a strong connection to anyone sired by Giles but for some reason it was a lot stronger with her mother and sister and strangely Angel. Putting him to the back of her mind she focused on the presence getting closer each day. She had never told anyone about the bond especially her mother.

Maybe it was because of the shocks of the evening so far or her anger that she didn't feel the vampire in her room until she walked into it. She stood still in shock before finally showing some emotion and grabbing the other woman into a hug.

"Mum, what are you doing here how come you didn't wait with the others." Buffy may be a couple of centuries old but around her mother she acted like the twenty-two year old she was when she got sired.

"The girl Willow took one look at me, smiled and then led me here before leaving, how are you." Joyce hadn't let go of her daughter, it being far too long since she had last seen her.

"But what are you doing here, it's far too dangerous especially with" Buffy caught herself before reviling the secret she knew, but her mother surprised her.

"Yes especially with Dawn coming to town, honestly did you think you were the only one who could feel her, so much anger and fear, what happened to our little Dawnie Buffy." The last part was said with such a longing for understanding, neither knew what had happened to change Dawn into the vampire she is but both knew that she would never go back to how she was.

"I don't know, mum I don't mean to be rude or anything but I'm extremely tired and tonight's events haven't helped." Buffy was cut off by Joyce nodding then started to lead her to the bed in the room.

"Of course, we will catch up tomorrow, goodnight Buffy." With that Joyce left the room in search of the others.

She found them still in the room Buffy had left except all were sitting besides angel who was pacing the room.

"What happened to her to make her that rock, she was so happy back in L.A." No one noticed Joyce's entry but Willow who didn't say a word. So all but her jumped when she answered Angel's question.

"In L.A she was in danger needed to be alert to keep others alive and she hardly ever had someone die under her watch, being here is a whole new level no matter how hard she tries a lot of people and vampires die everyday. Yet she goes on pushing herself harder blaming herself for every life lost while she is still here." The room goes silent before Willow speaks up.

"It explains the list" she mutters.

"Red sip it no one but us three are suppose to now about that" She glared at the witch who looked a little sheepish.

"Wait she mentioned a list on the phone, what's this list" Angel demanded.

Both willow and Faith refused to answer and Angel growled when a strong voice filled the room.

"Every time someone dies her name is put down on the list then I sit with it and read it over until I know every name on it by heart, then when I go out I fight for everyone of those names while I endlessly blame myself for the waste of their lost. Happy that you know now, are you going to go to sleep satisfied." The men just looked at her in shock

"Buffy sweetie you should be sleeping. You said yourself that you were tired" Joyce slightly chastised.

Buffy just looked at her mother before leaving this time Angel followed her.

"You shouldn't do this to yourself Buffy it isn't healthy physically or mentally, and I'm not just talking about that list you've got, closing yourself off to everyone is just going to get you killed sooner." Angel tried to get her to see reason, it was the first sign that the old Buffy was still there somewhere in this shell she had created for herself.

Buffy looked at him for a bit. "Come with me."

He silently followed her to a room that looked empty but when she turned on the light he gasped in shock. Lining the walls was paper and on them were names.

"This is the list here is the name of every person who has died since I've been here and the date they died, they are my reason for fighting, I never asked for this, I was happy in L.A I really was. However this is the hand I was dealt with so I just gotta play it out. Turn off the light when your finished." She left him alone to stand in horror at the hundreds of names on the wall the names she knows by heart.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

It was three days after the new arrivals in Sunnydale and since that first day no one had seen Buffy for more then five minutes. Well except her mother who Buffy made a point of seeing her for at least half an hour each night.

"I don't know this time she seems even more focused then the last apocalypse" Willow comments as they patrol the graveyard their in.

"Don't blame her though, who wants their mother in this hellhole." Faith replies looking bored.

"Hmm but I still got the feeling she hasn't told us something, when was the last time she didn't tell us anything." Willow starts to babble.

"Chill Red, she will tell us when she is good and ready, besides it wouldn't be anything dangerous she has this whole thing about keeping this place safe."

Willow didn't comment just went back to sensing anything of the non-friendly variety.

"Heads up we've got company"

"YA don't say just when I thought things weren't going to be any fun tonight." Faith smirks as she prepares for battle, rounding the old crypt she gets ready to pounce when she hears a familiar British accent.

Motioning for Red to be quiet she jumps on top of the crypt , waiting for the guys to turn the corner.

"You know for some sort of mouth of Hell it sure seems to be rather quiet." Spike was going to say more when something jumped on top of him and pinned him down.

"Well are ya buggers gonna help me or what." He yells.

"Sure I'll help ya up." Faith answered and before he knew it he was hanging a foot off the ground.

Spike just glared at the brunette vampire while everyone laughed they all failed to notice the five vampires sneaking up on them.

Angel was gonna get Faith to put Spike down , when a flash of blonde went by him and he heard the distinct sound of a vampire dusting, he slowly turned around to see Buffy dusting the last of what seemed to be five vampires.

Then spike was on the ground and a very upset Buffy was standing over Faith.

"What the Hell is going on, I ask you to simply patrol the outskirt graveyards and your pulling a prank on a fellow guardian. Two weeks of last patrol" Buffy's voice was steel and uncompromising.

"God chill B, just trying to break them in, will it kill ya to chill once in a while." Faith didn't try to get out of last patrol once Buffy set you something she meant it and saw it through.

"No but it will get someone else definitely killed, like tonight if I hadn't been here one of you could have or gotten hurt." Buffy growled out

"Buffy everything okay, I mean you just seem a little stressed." Willow asked.

"I'm fine, just peachy now excuse me I have to check up on innocents." Buffy goes to storm off when someone grabs her hand, on instinct she turns around and delivers Angel a solid hit to the left side of his face.

They just stood there in shock, before Buffy pulled away to run into her mother.

"Buffy we are just concerned and they deserve to know" Her mothers voice broke through every defence she had built.

"Tell us what Buffy" Xander nervously asked.

"Dawn is here, as in town." She said quietly

"How do you know" Gunn asked.

"Cuz we have a bond, a connection one might say." Everyone spun around to see a young girl carrying a cross bow.

"Dawn" Joyce says.

"Mother what a surprise, now you brought me into this world seems right that I should be the one who takes you from it" Dawn raised the cross bow and fired aiming straight at Joyce's heart.

Buffy watched in slow-motion as the arrow sped towards her mothers heart, frozen on the spot she watched helplessly as the arrow entered her body and Penetrated her mothers heart. She heard a blood-curdling scream that she soon recognized as her own.

Joyce didn't move or try to defend herself in anyway. To her this was the price for what happened to her daughter, and all the innocents that were killed by her. Turning to Buffy she whispered "I love you" before turning to dust.

No one moved, the silence deafening after Buffy's scream. Then Angel saw her twitch and dove for her as she moved towards Dawn. He managed to tackle her to the ground. He heard Dawn laugh as she moved away. The others were about to give chase when he called out.

"Stop, let her go, she isn't going to do any more damage tonight."

It was like his voice broke through the shock and soon red rage ran through her body. She started to squirm and shove at Angel, to get him off so she could give chase.

"Let go of me, let me go, I have to kill her." She screeched clawing at him.

"Buffy no your to angry, she will win, we can't lose you, I can't lose you" Angel felt buffy calm and loosened his grip. Then she shoved him off her and scrambled to the place her mothers ashes were settled on the ground.

"Willow can you make sure they don't get blown away until we can get an urn to put them in, Faith I want everyone on high alert, no one is allowed to kill her that pleasure is mine." Buffy's voice was small and wavering like she was determined not to cry.

"Buffy we will get her" Angel said.

"She turned to look at him, and he saw how lost she looked before her legs gave away and she began to fall to the ground.

"Shh it's okay to cry, it doesn't make you weak" he whispered into her ear as he cradled her to his chest, he felt her bury herself into his chest as sobs shook her body.

"She was all I had left, she was my mother, I can't think." Angel just stood and carried the crying warrior back home.

A.N Um I don't mean to be mean but if I seriously don't even get one review for this chapter I'm going to have to stop writing it.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 **

Angel carried Buffy home, her tears never ending even when they entered the crowded house. Angel ignored everyone's questions and concerns being just concerned with the bundle in his arms. He paused once he reached the dorms realizing for the first time realizing that he didn't know which room belonged to Buffy, when he herd her muffled voice.

"Upstairs the only room up there, but I have something else to do first." It sounded like talking was a task for her so he didn't argue just asked what she needed to do.

"Take me to the room, you know which one." Buffy's voice was growing stronger, but still sounded like a small child.

Angel really didn't want to take her to that room, she shouldn't have to put up with writing her mothers name on a wall of death, but he couldn't refuse her anything right now, not when she was in so much pain.

HE slowly took her to her desired location and felt her stiffen when he opened the door.

"You know you don't have to do this right now, I mean it could wait until it's sunken in a little." Angel tried to reason with her but the dead look in her eyes was saying more then enough. As if on auto pilot buffy reached for the pen and in slow careful letters wrote _Joyce Summers 25th November 2006. _ Once finished she placed the pen on the floor before lifting a shaking hand to the name and whispering, "Mummy"

Angel was at her side in an instant, holding her close and rubbing comforting circles on her back as she cried, mumbling incoherently as her body shook.

"Shh I'm not telling you it's going to be okay, cuz you mostly won't believe me, but just think about the time you got to spend with her, some people never even know their mothers." Buffy looked at Angel and for the first time saw the pain he had for his mother that he never knew. Slowly she lifted her head and placed an ever-sweet kiss on his lips.

"She was a wonderful woman and would be so proud of how you turned out, never think it was your fault she died." Buffy slowly climbed out of his embrace strong and silent.

"Thank you, and the kiss wasn't out of grief but know isn't the time, I'm going to my room, tell Faith she's in charge but still has to do last patrol but only for three days." Then without another word left a stunned Angel to contemplate her words.

It was a few minutes before he actually moved, he wasn't actually wasn't aware of where he was going until he found himself in front of Willow, Faith, Xander, Gunn, Spike and a young man he was introduced to as Oz.

"Well, how she doing man." Spike asked, shaking him out of his daze.

"She's staying strong, she's um retired to her room, Faith your in charge and have last patrol for three days instead of a week." Angel deadpanned, he was still focused on the kiss, and what she had said afterwards, _It wasn't out of grief_, The spark he felt from the brief connection rocked him to the core.

"Angel you alright man you seem kinda spaced." Gunn was in front of him, waving his hand around to try and capture Angel's attention.

"Fine, going to bed, been a long night." Then he turned cutting off all questions and walked away.

"Well I wonder what's gotten into him, B I can stand cuz her mum dieing and all but Angel" Faith asked the group.

"He's worried about Buffy, they have a connection a strong one that didn't diminish over their separated years" Willow whispered, before turning to the wolf.

"Sweetie wanna check the perimeter before going to bed." At Oz's nod they also departed.

After a moments silence Xander and Gunn headed off to bed while Spike stayed up to keep Faith company.

"How ya holdin up, must've been quite a shock for all of ya." Spike asked taking her hand, they had made a sort of bond in the past couple of weeks.

"I never really met Ms.S before now but we used to talk on the phone, she was cool, kinda seemed like she was my own mother." A few tars slipped free from her eye's which Spike immediately wiped from her face.

"Come on, I'll keep all the nasties from ya while you cry on my shoulder." Faith managed to laugh and hit him in the arm while walking off with a definite sway to her hips.

"Sure ya don't mean it the other way round blondie." Spike just stood their gawking before chasing after her yell obstinacies.

A.N soz bout long break in between thank to everyone who has reviewed, your keeping this story alive.


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **I don't own them Joss does.

**Chapter 7 **

It was a couple of days after Joyce's death when anyone actually saw Buffy again. She seemed strong and pulled together, but one look into her cold dead eyes spoke the truth loud and clear to anyone who bothered noticing.

Buffy hadn't spoken or seen Angel since the incident in the room, she knew that kiss wasn't out of grief, but the feelings she felt confused her and she didn't know what to do. So Buffy resorted to avoidance, staying in when she knew he was out, and patrolling when he was resting, all the while searching for her mothers killer, her sister.

Faith knew that Buffy needed space and always sent out teams to the opposite sides of town where Buffy was patrolling, however she did feel the need to keep an eye on Buffy as she tended to patrol in the hardest regions, they usually only hit once a week.

What no one knew was that Angel had taken it upon himself to be Buffy's lookout, and to watch her back when she wasn't able to, though sometimes he almost got caught, she still hadn't caught on, or at least that's what he thought.

Willow was also using all her power to try and locate where Dawn might be hiding but, someone was going to a great amount of trouble to keep her hidden, Some nights she used so much energy Oz had to carry her almost unconscious body to bed, then he would watch over her for the night, until he knew she was okay. One night Willow finally recognized the power that was hindering the progress, and couldn't help her eyes turning black of the thought of the witch 'Amy'

Buffy was beating the crap out of some demon, she didn't recognize when she felt the familiar presence of Angel somewhere behind her, finishing of the mess she had created she turned around and addressed the dark Cemetary

"I know you're out there, you might as well fight beside me instead of behind me." She waited a few minutes until Angel finally showed himself, wearing a not so happy smile.

"Well someone needs to make sure you don't kill yourself out here, it's not like you are caring too much." Angel had only learnt how dangerous this area was, last night when Faith accidentally slip out that whenever they sent a team here, almost half never make it back.

'I can handle myself" Buffy said confidently, she was sick of everyone treating her like she was delicate or something because of her mothers grief.

"Buffy you always patrol in the hardest parts of town now, I'm sure you will serve your mothers justice by getting yourself killed." He didn't even see the fist aiming for him, but he did fell the headstone break that he landed on.

"Like your such an expert, don't you see we're in a losing battle Angel, we are never going to win no matter how long we live, and it will always be the ones we love that get hurt, why do you think I kept you away from here, why do you think I never let my mother here" By this time she was openly crying and had sunken to her knees in the grass.

Angel slowly got up and carefully embraced her not knowing if she wanted to be held.

"I want her back, I need her back, cuz now I know what I've got to do and I need her to say it's gonna be alright." Buffy cried into Angel's chest.

"What do you have to do Buffy" Angel softly asked.

"I have to kill my sister" She was starting to calm down but didn't make any sign that she was going to leave Angels arms.

"I always thought that there could be a chance for her, that she'll go back into my bratty annoying little sister, but know I know that she is gone, and a monster has taken her place, a monster I helped create." Buffy looked into Angel's eyes and saw understanding and strength flow through them.

"I don't care if you didn't want me here, I am now and I'm not leaving until you do, you were always there for me when I was younger and know I'm gonna be here for you." Without thinking Angel leaned in and Placed his lips over Buffy's in a soft kiss.

As he was about to pull back Buffy grabbed his head and kissed him hard and passionate, they were soon lost in the emotions and feelings they were creating together, hands roamed and became familiar to the others body.

When they finally broke free, the rested there heads together and gazed into each others eyes, lost in the moment, that was until Buffy remembered exactly where they were.

"Come on making out in this place can be deadly" she said as she slowly got up, bringing Angle with her. Angel was glad that the dead look in her eyes had gone away even if it was just for a moment. Hand in hand they continued the rest of Buffy's patrol, both oblivious to Gunn standing in the shadows, an angry look upon his face.

A.N I hope you like, reviews always welcome, and I will like to say thanks to everyone who has reviewed in the past, it means a lot.


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **I don't own them Joss does.

**Chapter 8**

By the time Angel and Buffy got back to headquarters, they had let go of the others hand and now were just walking side by side. Both had agreed not to let the others know about them just yet. Faith was waiting for them by the door, her body tense with the knowledge she had for them.

"You've found Dawn?" Buffy asked, she could feel Angel move slightly closer and saw Faiths gaze flicker over to him before she answered Buffy's question.

"No, but Willow knows who is hiding her" Faith started to play with the bottom of her shirt, a sure sign that the normally fearless vampire was getting nervous.

"Well who is it?" Angel asked, he wanted this confrontation with Dawn over quickly, so it wouldn't weigh on Buffy's mind. Faith looked directly into Buffy's eyes and gave her answer.

"Amy" to Angel this name held no meaning, but when he looked towards Buffy for her reaction, he saw empty space where her body was seconds before.

"She went to see Willow, not that I think Oz will let her in." She paused and started to head off in the direction of the living area. "This should be interesting."

Angel gritted his teeth, at the situation; apparently this Amy was not good news, to get a reaction out of both Faith and Buffy. He started to follow Faith when he felt someone enter the house behind him. Turning around he saw Gunn, who was not wearing a happy expression.

"How are we supposed to protect you, if we don't know where you are?" Gunn ground out. It was true he first went out to find Angel, but then he wanted to check on Buffy and make sure she was alright.

Ever since he first saw Buffy he had fallen for her, the feeling only getting stronger, as time went on and he saw her technique and power improve. He had always hoped for a chance with her, but now his hope was gone, and the reason for that was standing in front of him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know I had to report my every move to you, I felt like some fresh air so I went out, also I can protect myself." Angel's temper was growing thin; he wanted to see what all the fuss about this Amy character was about.

Xander came rushing down the hall, his face showing slight worry.

"Guys you should come quick, both Oz and Buff, have lost their minds." Xander braced himself against the wall as both Gunn and Angel both took off in the direction he had come from.

When the guys had got to Oz's and Willow's room, they were not expecting to see him in full Wolf mode fighting Buffy full on, and the fact that Buffy wasn't holding back anything and was repeatedly putting Oz down. The most startling fact was both Faith and Spike were doing nothing to stop them.

"Aren't you going to do anything" Angel demanded getting worried when he started smell Buffy's blood.

"No, Oz is a werewolf and Willow is his mate, he is doing his duty of protecting her, Buffy is concerned about her friend and Amy well she just isn't a name you wanna mention around them three." Faith said. She looked towards Spike when he touched her arm then looked towards Oz and Buffy.

"He has granted access to Buffy only." Faith informed.

"We will have to wait until she comes out, and no you can't challenge Oz for the right of entering, it will kill him, and that we definitely don't want happening at the moment."

Faith then went towards the main lounge area, everyone following soon after.

A.N I'm gonna stop it there, sorry bout not updating before X-mass but I was way busy. Nywy hope you like, and I hope this chapter starts to answer some questions you might have; the next chapt will most likely be going back to Dawn for a bit.


	10. Chapter 9

-1A.N the first part of this chapter is just a revision a long revision, so be warned will mark where the actual chapter starts so be free to skip this revision; I just think it might help.

REVISION

There is only one male vamp, who was the first of all Vampires - Giles.

Male vamps only last for a hundred years before turning to dust.

There was a war between Human and Vamps, Giles helped make peace.

He married a human - Jenny

She died giving birth to their son - Angelus

Three main groups - The Guardians, Dawn's group (Vamps), and Riley's group (Humans)

Every vamp in Guardians was sired by Giles their leader is Buffy.

Her mother (Joyce) and sister (Dawn) was also sired by Giles.

However Dawn turned evil, her and her followers believe they should rule over humans.

Riley and his lot don't trust vamps and believe they should be destroyed before they turn on humans.

The Guardians are sworn to protect humans and vamps from all evil.

There was a prophecy involving the two strongest warriors and another war before all peace, and only a select few to remain vamps to keep that peace.

Buffy was head tutor of Angel's training and protector, until her second in command (Faith) called her about the active hell mouth in Sunnydale.

Willow is head witch and Fred is local portal expert.

Oz is a werewolf.

Nineteen years after she left Angel comes to Sunnydale, with his Trainers and protectors Spike Gunn and Xander, Joyce also came with them.

Angel learnt about the wall of death A.K.A the list.

Joyce got killed by Dawn.

Buffy and angel aknowledge feelings for each other.

Gunn is jealous

Willow has found out who is hiding Dawn. (Amy)

Buffy and Oz who is fought so she could see willow.

Angel and co are about to learn a bit more about Willow's past.

"It all happened about five years ago, Willow was really excelling at the magic's. At first we weren't concerned and ignored the fact that she used magic for the simplest tasks. One day she met Amy. Amy doesn't have half the power Willow does but she makes up for that with experience. It seems Amy is a witch by blood on her mother's side. It started slowly with willow not coming back some nights to the compound, then she stop being reliable she just was never there when we needed her. Buffy approached her and Willow lost it claming that we were all jealous of her power, then she stormed out of here before anyone could form a protest. We didn't here anything for weeks, Oz was beside himself."

Faith looked over to the door that lead to the rooms sadly and looked over to Spike, Angel, Gunn and Xander to see that they were listening attentively. She took a sip of her blood before continuing.

"One day after our monthly patrol into the bad area's, there was a town wide power outage, everyone started to panic, but not Buffy she instantly felt the power in the air and just knew it was Willow. Her and Oz well they went out to find her, no one knows exactly what happened but they didn't come back till three weeks after they left. Oz carrying an unconscious Willow in his arms. He and Buffy were barely alive; B didn't patrol again for a month. They never said what had happened except to say that we shouldn't ever hear from Amy again. Willow wasn't the same for months, she wouldn't use magic unless it was an emergency and was recluse seeing no one but Oz and Buffy. Then one day Buffy and her went out and when they came back, Willow seemed more like her normal self, Buffy said she showed her what happens to people who lets her mistakes rule their lives."

A noise at the door had everyone on their feet in a fighting stance. They all relaxed when they saw that it was just Oz leaning heavily on the frame. Xander went over to him and helped him to a couch.

"Hey guys" he said slowly his face not showing the pain he was in.

"Oz man, Buffy really kicked your but didn't she?" Gunn asked once more impressed by her abilities.

"Yeah, when she gets back, we will fill in the blanks in Faiths story." Oz said going into a meditation pose, so he could calm his inner beast and help speed up his recovery.

"I'm going to get some food, who wants to come with" Spike said grabbing his coat from the arm of the couch he was sitting on.

"I will, need some air and I have to make sure you get the Twinkies" Xander said and the two guardians left.

"So what do we do" Gunn asked still not looking at Angel.

"Now we wait, and maybe pray" Faith said looking at Angel who seemed to be in an intense brood.

A.N I know this is short, but I'm having a little difficulty with this story and any ideas will be much appreciated. Riley should be making an appearance soon, and I hope to get back to Dawn as well.


	11. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Everyone belongs to Joss.

Chapter 10

Spike and Xander had returned with food for the humans and more blood for the vampires, and still no one had seen or heard Buffy or Willow. Angel had forsaken his brooding for pacing alongside the fire.

"Will you sit down before you wear a hole in the carpet" Gunn said although it was taking all his will power not to join Angel, he didn't like sitting down doing nothing when someone he cared about was in pain.

"If you put a hole in my carpet be prepared to pay for replacing it." In unison everyone turned his or her head in the direction of the voice.

There in the doorway stood an extremely tense Buffy and a nervous looking Willow, everyone tried rushing towards them but Buffy motioned for them to remain seated. Slowly they entered the room, mindful that all eyes were watching them. Willow sat next to OZ and almost immediately they joined hands giving each other strength and support.

Buffy went and sat next to Angel while they sat close they didn't sit close enough for their friends to start asking questions, Buffy saw Gunn glare at Angel she threw him a confused glance before dismissing it out of her mind.

"Where to begin" Buffy muttered to herself.

"How bout at the beginning" Xander said lightly, Buffy had stopped being so hard on the joking man when she understood that it was his way of dealing with his life choice.

"Not all of you are aware of this cuz it doesn't actually happen a lot but when Willow gets extremely upset or needs to use a lot of power her eyes tend to turn black. That in it self isn't a problem but the minute you see her hair turning darker, get the hell away from her and find either Oz or myself, if you don't she might just kill you before doing some really bad things." Everyone turned their heads to the redhead who just hung her head in shame as she recalled all the bad things she had done with her magic in the past.

"Um mind explaining that Red" Faith asked trying not to upset her friend by changing the way she acted just because Willow had done some things that wouldn't be considered good, but hey they all had things they regretted right.

"A Wicca's power and control come mainly from her emotions, normally most spells require the spell caster has to be calm and in control, but if she or he let a single emotion take control like anger or grief then they become consumed by it and all control is lost." Willow had come to grips they she had a darkness inside of her that she couldn't ever get rid of so she used it now to good to hopefully balance out some of the evil she had done.

"Five years ago Amy sensed a strong force inside Willow and did anything she could to release it, and she succeeded" Oz said continuing. "What Amy didn't count on was Buffy and I to come along and fight Willow" Everyone gasped at that shocked at the fought of them fighting each other.

"We didn't have a choice by the time we had found Willow, she was well unrecognisable, she wouldn't listen to anything we were saying, and Amy just stood there repeating about how we were jealous and wanted to take her power from her." Buffy said in a tired voice as she recalled the bloody battle in vivid detail, discreetly Angel grasped her hand and rubbed his thumb over the back of it, they didn't see the look shared between Faith and Willow.

"By that time I was so addicted to my powers and magic I couldn't form a coherent form, and didn't fully realize what I was doing, Amy thought she was in control until I started to slowly tire out, so I got the closest power I could reach which was both Buffy and Amy. I sucked Amy dry almost killing her but Oz managed to get Buffy far enough away from me to leave her conscious."

"It was Buffy's positive energy that finally made Willow stop long enough for me to talk some sense into her, after that she just kinda lost it she started screaming and convulsing, energy was everywhere and I realized that she was getting rid of all the excess magic, the building we were in started to collapse and I just managed to get both girls out of their alive." Once Oz was finished a silence entered the room before Spike asked the one question that had been bugging him.

"So what happened to this Amy chick, Faith said you guys didn't think she was a problem anymore?"

"We didn't think she was, for all we knew she had died when the building collapsed I guess she somehow got out" Buffy said after thinking about it for a while.

"Actually I think she had some help, when I sensed her power, there was something off about it, I don't think she's your average witch anymore" Willow commented.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Gunn asked

"She's a vampire and I think I know who would be twisted enough to change her" Buffy's voice started to get sharper and everyone caught on to her thought.

"So Dawn sired her and now Amy is protecting her" Angel summarized for everyone.

"No she was protecting her, Willow got the location of where they are hiding in two nights we attack, take no prisoners, and Dawn is mine" Everybody unintentionally shivered at Buffy's tone, no one had heard her be that cold and unforgiving and everyone was equally grateful that they weren't the one on the receiving end of her anger.

Meanwhile underneath the local college

"Sir our inside informant has reported in" Agent Forest said standing in front of his commanding officer, Riley Finn was a hard but fair man and was respected and honoured among his men. He resolutely believed that eventually this false treaty will be broken and all vampires will turn on the humans.

"Well, what's the news" Finn ordered not looking up from his papers.

"There is going to be a battle, apparently between the two Summers vampires. The order is take no prisoners" Finn had stopped writing a report and looked up thoughtfully.

"Do we have a location?"

"Not yet sir" Forest grew slightly nervous at the almost insane grin on Riley's face.

"Prepare the troops once we have the location dispatch a team to secure the area then we will destroy all of them at once."

"Sir it is also believed that Prince Angel is with the group and is going to help in the battle"

"I want him alive, we can use him to get to King Giles, and once we have him we will kill them both" Riley then dismissed Forest standing up he went to close his door. For the first time he could see the end of all vampires and he only whished his mentor Professor Walsh was here to see it.

A.N R and R plz.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The night before the planned attack Buffy gave everyone the night off like she normally does before a big fight. She had sent Fred to L.A to give Giles an update and that he should be prepared for anything. Buffy herself was standing on top of the hill behind the headquarters; it was the only place off-limits to anyone but her, Willow and Faith. The hill overlooked most of the town and it was Buffy's favourite place to relax.

"Hey" Buffy didn't even jump at the sudden sound she had felt his presence long before he said anything, turning around she gave him a brief smile that didn't reach her eyes before turning back to look out.

Angel went up and wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on her head.

"Nice view" Buffy's lack of response disturbed him so he turned her around to face him.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't think I can do it" Buffy slowly wrapped her arms around Angel slowly allowing the comfort he was providing wash over her.

"Yes you can because you have to" Angel knew what she was referring to without her actually saying it.

"Why, why do I have to kill my sister, I still remember the times when she would steal my clothes or follow me around, I still remember . . ."

"How she killed your mother" Angel didn't want to do this but if Buffy decided to hesitate everything could be lost including her and he refused to let that happen.

"Don't" Buffy said a bit loudly while she tried to pull away from him but Angel wouldn't let go.

"Buffy stop, you need to detach yourself from your human memories, the vampire you are going to kill isn't the same person as the human, could you se your little sister actually killing your own mother" Angel sighed as he felt her struggles lessen as she thought about what he was saying.

"Back in L.A we have a whole team working on why some women when they get turned go completely evil, and the closest anyone's come up with is that they no longer have their soul, but why only a select few lose it and not everyone is still a mystery. Right now they are working on a way to see if the soul can be retrieved and placed back into the body." He looked into her face and saw the horror he knew was in his when he first learnt this fact.

"Thank you, it's easier to think I'm killing a soulless monster instead of my sister, she will get no mercy."

They stood still together for a few minutes before Angel moved over to a tree and sat down pulling Buffy onto his lap.

"Can we stay like this forever?" Buffy asked sounding for the first time in a long time like a normal girl.

"No but we can stay here until sunrise, then come back whenever things get to stressful" Angel replies.

'I like the sound of that." Buffy said as she rested her head against his shoulder and thought about nothing but the man/vampire she was with at that moment.

"Sure you should be smoking those?"

"I think I will die long before these do me in" Spike turned to see Faith leaning against the doorway of his room.

"Care to share" She sauntered over to the bleach blonde man and took a cigarette before he could protest.

"Guess you don't have to worry about the harmful side effects either."

"No, but they do have less of a kick, and we don't get as easily as addicted to them." They were both refusing to discuss the upcoming battle; rather they took comfort in talking about the simple things, made going out to die seem some what worth it.

"So why are you not out painting the town red or something you wild types like to do?"

"Whoever said I was a wild type" Faith asked with an eyebrow raised and a smirk on her face.

"Well no-one but you give the impression what with the leather pants and all" Spike replied

"B wears leather and I don't hear you calling her wild" Faith could barley hold in her laughter as she watched Spike try and picture Buffy cutting loose, which she tended too do when they avert apocalypses.

"So is there anyone out there wondering if you are going to survive the night" Spike really liked Faith, she took her life seriously but not too serious that she couldn't have fun.

"Nah, there was this one guy a while back, but he couldn't handle the life I live, ever since then I've given up on ever finding a guy who could handle it"

"Well it's a dangerous game we're playing every night you don't know if it will be your last or if you will live to fight the next night." Spike saw Faith smile out of the corner of his eye.

"What?"

"Well you probably don't watch much television but Willow, Buffy and I pretty much everyone here is famous, that's what the guy couldn't handle."

"Huh" Spike looked thoughtful and almost forgot faith was there until she leaned her face closer to me.

"Spike will you shut up and kiss me already." Faith didn't have time to register the glee in his eyes before she was gathered up and given a kiss so powerful she had to hold on afterwards in fear of falling.

"You are not aloud to die" Faith ordered

"You either pet, gotta see where this is gonna go" Spike kissed her on her forehead before the just sat in silence enjoying each others company.

"Oh dear" Giles looked up from the latest book he was reading, a group of archaeologists had found it in a northern part of England.

He left the library in search of Fred who had arrived yesterday to update Giles on the Sunnydale situation and how Angel was fitting in. Giles grimaced at the argument that had ensued after his son had announced his decision to go to the hell mouth. Giles knew part of it was to help the situation, but the other part was to go find Buffy. Giles knew his son was fascinated by his old mentor but there was something nagging at the vampire king and this book suddenly made it clear why he had never asked Buffy to come back in person.

"Fred, I need to ask you a question" Giles had finally found her in the kitchen with their cook/reader Lorne.

"Sure thing, though I've told you all I know." Fred was only slightly upset at being left out of the battle but she knew she wasn't a fighter and would just get in the way.

"How close did Buffy and Angel seem when you left."

"Um, well where one was the other normally wasn't very far behind and they normally patrolled alone together, why?" Fred was completely surprised by the question.

"Is it possible for them to be romantically involved without anyone else knowing?"

"I guess, I mean Buffy is a deeply private person, which is why all the reporters normally go after Faith and Willow, but honestly I just don't know."

"I need to go to Sunnydale, they can not be together"

"Why I can't see the harm"

"If they become lovers, it would mean a second and bloodier war." Giles said gravely.

A.N When I re-read the beginning of my story i saw that i had put Fred in it, so thats why she's in this chapter, anyway please r and r I really want comments on the Spike/Faith relationship. Also i hope to update _The Vampire slayers _real soon, I just been real busy.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12.

"Everyone is in position sir and awaiting further orders" Forest reported to Riley they were in a warehouse close to where the supposed battle was to happen.

"They are to hold until the oppositions are too engaged with each other to notice an outside force until it's to late." Riley could barely believe this was happening, all his training all the lectures all come down to this one battle where finally the two biggest vampire groups could be extinguished.

"Sir some of the men are nervous about going against Buffy, I mean you've heard the same stories, how are we suppose to defeat a creature like her."

"She will be too distracted by her sister to pay attention to us" Riley was absolutely confident that nothing was going to go wrong, he would be a hero and humans could finally have a true peace.

"Sir we have reports coming in saying there will be humans fighting with Buffy" Graham reported rushing in with the new information.

"That doesn't change anything as far as I'm concerned their traitors to their race, I want everyone but the prince dead" Forest and Graham exchanges looks but said nothing each saluted before moving off to their designated positions.

Riley barely noticed them leaving he was too busy thinking about the upcoming battle and the chance to prove everyone he was right about the vampires all along.

"How we going Willow?" Buffy's group was just entering the warehouse district Buffy was getting Willow to scope out the field of engagement as well as sending scouts out to scope out the area.

"I'm sensing humans all around the place but covering the building Dawn is in." Willow was trying to remain in control of her emotions she had asked Buffy to leave Amy to her and Buffy had ok it but the minute Willow felt her control slip she had to back off and let OZ deal with the vampire witch..

"Most likely Riley and his lot have heard about this and trying to ambush us while we are fighting Dawn" Faith as in full fight mode all attitude gone as she braced herself for the fight ahead, her and Spike were leading the second wave while Buffy and Angel led the first.

"Amateurs" Buffy waited til the last scout had come back each confirming Willow's scan and Faith's suspicions Buffy told Faith to wait until Riley's group had entered the fray before making her move and since they were humans try to disable not kill unless necessary.

Buffy motioned her lot which included Gunn and half of their forces to move forward letting the night swallow them they headed towards Dawn.

Dawn knew about Buffy's plan to attack her, as soon as Amy had told her Buffy's little witch Willow had got past her magic Dawn had everyone on alert. Harmony was good at tactics if you got her to concentrate and Dawn always knew how to get Harmony to focus.

Right now everyone was making it look like they had no idea of the impending battle but if one looked closer you saw how most of the vampires walked around tensed and their eyes never stayed on one place for too long. Dawn herself was sitting on a throne like chair enjoying her last meal.

It was as if it was timed as soon as she had sucked the last drop of blood, all the windows imploded covering everyone near them with glass, Dawn was off her chair and running towards a figure that had just entered through the window, unfortunately it wasn't her dear sisiter just aome lackey, they died quickly not standing a chance.

Buffy entered the building and immediately searched out Dawn, out the corner of her eye she saw Amy go flying and smirked, nothing could stop her Will's. She saw Angel fighting Harmony, the blonde putting up an impressive defence, but had so far not being able to get an attack in.

She sensed Dawn coming closer but was unable to stop the punch aiming for her head, she went flying backwards, turning in mid air she landed on her feet, the battle faded away it was just her and Dawn, they seemed to stare each other down until like a gong going off they both headed for each other.

They crashed mid-air and Buffy got the upper hand managing to get Dawn on the ground, she didn't see her sister's leg swing around and hit her between the shoulders dislodging them from each other. Both flipped back on their feet both in game face.

"Why do you insist on protecting these worthless humans?" Dawn asked as she fought with her sister.

"Why did you insist in killing our MOTHER?" Buffy screamed the last word finally getting all the anger and pain out, with renewed strength she attacked for all she's worth, in the back of her mind she could sense way more humans then she had brought and came to the conclusion that Riley's group had started their attack, she could also sense Faith and left it up to the brunette vampire to take care of things.

Dawn was tiring she could feel it, her punches were getting sloppy and weaker, finally with one good kick to the stomach sent Dawn crashing to the floor, it was as if it was a sign all fighting stopped, human and vampire concentrating on the two most powerful vampires in the room.

Slowly Buffy walked over to Dawn taking out a stake from the back of her pants, crouching down by her sister, she couldn't help but brush away the few strands of hair in her face, she ignored the cold stare her sister gave her, all she could see was the little girl who would follow her around and try to be exactly like her older sister, she saw Dawn smile and she knew then that she couldn't kill her not at this moment, she was just too weak.

"You get this one chance of mercy Dawn, surrender or vanish I don't care but if I ever see you again there will be nothing to hold me back." Buffy's voice was calm and low any human not a few paces away wouldn't of heard what she said, then Buffy got up and delivered a swift kick to Dawn's head.

When she looked around she was surprised at how many unconscious solder's there were but what startled her the most was to see Riley pointing a gun at her.

"Miss Summers we went at last, I'm quite a fan, now if you could do me the honour of surrendering" Riley was wearing a cocky smile as if he thought he had the upper hand.

"No, you know gun's don't hurt us" Buffy was quite shocked at how calm she sounded, her fight with Dawn had helped relieved some of her pent up emotions, she felt like she had when she had first been turned all those many years ago.

"I've seen men like you before Mr.Finn, a solo human who believes us naughty vampires aren't to be trusted, that we are just biding our time until we attack, do not confuse me with her." Buffy pointed over her shoulder to where Dawn still lay unconscious.

"Very well you say bullets can't harm you, what about him" he then slowly turned his gun on Angel, and Buffy felt a little panic, no one knew how far Angel's vampirism went yet, so there was no telling if a bullet could kill him.

Then out of the blue someone attacked a solder Buffy quickly turned to see that her sister had awoken and was now feeding on one of Riley's men.

"Forest!" Riley yelled firing the gun that was still pointed at Angel.

"No!" Buffy screamed and raced to put herself in between the bullet and Angel. Everything happened in a second for Angel, one minute a guy wearing army clothes was talking to Buffy holding a gun on him, then Dawn woke up and attacked a solder and the gun in the mans hand went off, he heard someone scream and saw a blonde blur then Buffy was in front of him and in the bullet's path.

Then once again silence reined in the building.

TBC


	14. Chapter 13

Buffy stood in shock, she couldn't feel any pain and when she looked down she knew why, Gun was on the floor with a bullet hole in his gut, Buffy gasped as she knelt down next to her friend, tears came into her eye's when she saw that he didn't have long left.

"You stupid man, the bullet would've just wounded me not killed me why did you do it Gunn." Buffy almost screamed in his face, she barely felt Angel coming to her side.

"Love makes you do the wacky" Gunn said his voice weak and strained, breathing was becoming a problem and everything was getting dark. Buffy just sat there numb, he had loved her, she knew Gunn had feelings for her, but she loved Angel, then with one last breath she watched as Gunn slipped away.

Angel brought his arms around Buffy not caring if everyone figured it out, his love was in pain and he wasn't going to sit there and do nothing. Bringing her face around he looked directly into her emerald eye's then brought his mouth down for an ever gentle kiss. Pulling back he made sure he had her attention.

"It was his life and his decision, it wasn't your fault he loved you and you didn't return his feelings, now I believe we have someone to bring to justice." As one both of the turned to stare at Riley who was being held by Xander. The unarmed shoulder looked a little scared at his future.

"Riley Finn by order of the Guardians, you have been found guilty for murdering not only an innocent man but a Guardian, the punishment for these crimes is death, but for you I'm going to give you what you hate the most." The look in Buffy's eye's had everyone nervous no one had seen her like this so cold, empty.

"Riley Finn at the stroke of midnight tomorrow night, you will be turned into the thing you hate most, by my hand you will die in 100 years as a vampire." Riley's screams brought a smile to Buffy's face, though it quickly vanished when with lighting speed she was in front of Riley and delivered him a vicious blow to the head knocking him out cold.

Buffy then turned around to find her sister but she was long gone, then she realised no one had moved and they were all staring at her.

"Xander, Spike take him back to headquarters make sure he is secured, don't want him missing his turning. Willow, Faith take a tally of who didn't make it then help the wounded get back to base, Angel help me with Gunn" When no one moved Buffy got impatient and slipped into her game face.

"Now people we don't have long before the sunrises." Everyone jumped when she yelled and started doing the tasks she gave them, Buffy could feel Angel's eyes on her but she ignored them.

When it was only Buffy and Angel left did either of them speak.

"Do you think you might be going a little overboard with Riley he didn't mean to kill Gunn?" Angel said as he moved closer to her and lightly grabbed her arms softly stroking them.

'No he meant to kill you, trust me if he had he would've wished to be turned before I had finished with him" Angel shivered slightly at the coldness in Buffy's voice.

"Come on help me lift him" Buffy bent down and grabbed Gunn's legs while Angel grabbed his arms, they carried him to the nearest cemetery and Angel was surprised to see a pyre already here.

"Gunn's not the first human to die for the cause Angel, all humans get a champions funeral" they put Gunn on the pyre and built up some wood around him, then Buffy got a box of matches and lit it, together they stood and watched until his body was nothing but ashes.

"I'm going to find her Angel and she won't be able to hide she is partly to blame for Gunn's death tonight and she won't go without punishment." Angel couldn't take it she hadn't cried once she came close but then she had switched off leaving this cold shell in her wake.

"I love you Buffy, and I'm asking you not to do this to yourself grieve for him, he cared about you enough to die for you and you can't shed one single tear for him." He was shaking Buffy pretty roughly by the end of his tirade and Buffy just looked up at him. Then without warning she pulled his lips down into a deep passionate kiss, when they pulled back Angel was breathing heavily and Buffy had a dazed looked.

"I love you too, come on the sun is about to rise." She took his hand and together they walked back home.

A.N How do you like this please let me know. I know it's a little confusing so I break it down for you.

The Guardians- Good vampires and humans made up mostly of Scoobies and Fang gang, Buffy is leader.

Dawn's Group- Bad vampires that want to rule over all humans led by Dawn

Riley's Group- Bad humans who want to kill all vampires because they believe that the vamps just want to rule them led by Riley.

Giles is the original vampire and the only male who has survived past the 100 year mark, Angel is his son Jenny was human making Angel a hybrid (Think of Connor).

Hope that helps.


End file.
